


Перечерченное-перекроенное

by allla5960



Category: As Told By Ginger
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Gen, Pre-Femslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кортни Грипплинг с тройкой фамилий через тире после собственной не спит по ночам и ездит по городу, ожидая семи утра, когда можно заявиться в дом Паттерсонов. Приличия никто не отменял, конечно же.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перечерченное-перекроенное

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Fandom Combat 2014 для fandom Nickelodeon 2014;   
> Ангст, херт/камфорт, future!фик; Кортни-центрик.

Кортни не курит; курение портит кожу, зубы и волосы. Хотя Кортни и хочется курить до дрожи в пальцах, горле и во всем худощавом теле. 

— Ты плохо выглядишь, — заботливо говорит Джинджер и ставит перед ней чашку с черным чаем. Чай крепкий, сладкий, исключительно домашний. 

Кортни смотрит в чашку, не видит дна и думает, что такой чай не по ней. Зеленый, прозрачный, с легким привкусом соломы и абсолютно без сахара — то, что нужно. 

— Ты же знаешь, что всегда можешь прийти к нам, — улыбается Джинджер, и в уголках ее глаз собираются лучики-морщинки. Ей, к удивлению Кортни, идет — Паттерсон, в девичестве Футли, не выглядит старой или потрепанной замужней дамой; она сияет, будто ее подсвечивают стоваттной лампочкой изнутри, и с любовью целует своих детей, кладя им в рюкзаки завтраки. 

Кортни Грипплинг с тройкой фамилий через тире после собственной не спит по ночам и ездит по городу, ожидая семи утра, когда можно заявиться в дом Паттерсонов. Приличия никто не отменял, конечно же. 

Ее каре идеально уложено, а на ногтях свежий французский маникюр, который заставляет Джинджер стыдливо прятать руки с чуть облезшим лаком под стол. Со школы, кажется, прошла тысяча лет, все изменилось, будто коробку с мирком Кортни Грипплинг хорошенько тряхнули, чтобы привычные вещи перевернулись с ног на голову. Поэтому стыдливость Джинджер — не столь внушительный счёт в банке, да и на бёдрах появились лишние кило, — Кортни льстит. Долгожданное облегчение мешается с легкой брезгливостью, когда она отпивает черный чай из старой кружки. 

— Ты разводишься с Эриком? — спрашивает ее Джинджер, и Кортни раздражается оттого, что каждое предложение Футли начинает с убогого «ты». И Грипплинг легче называть ее Святой Клавдией, чем Паттерсон, даже мысленно. К тому же, к Джинджер имена святых относятся не с издевкой, как к Миранде; Джинджер идет быть святой, так же как и замужней. 

— Он жалок, — будто бы оправдывает свой поступок Кортни. 

В ее руках крошится печенье, которое она сжимает слишком крепко. В куске испеченного теста, наверно, с две сотни калорий, а во взгляде Даррена, который целует жену в макушку, прежде чем уйти на работу, — с килограмм презрения. 

— Может быть, все не так плохо? — тянется к ней Джинджер, обжигая своим ласковым взглядом. 

Ее рыжие непослушные волосы выбиваются из сделанного на скорую руку пучка и подметают грязный стол. Она кладет ладонь на пальцы Кортни, а та сверлит взглядом немного посеченные кончики и едва сдерживается, чтобы не заправить их на место, переплести в симпатичную французскую косу или просто зарыться носом в непослушные пряди, задев кончиком дешевую растянутую резинку. 

— Может, вы бы смогли все наладить? — сочувственно предлагает Футли, сжимает ее пальцы и начинает говорить много и быстро. Что-то про семейного психолога; о том, какое счастье иметь семью и детей; что нельзя всю жизнь жениться и разводиться. 

Кортни хочется расколотить допотопную сахарницу о стену позади Джинджер. Та слишком правильна, слишком доверчива, слишком самонадеянна. Вот какого черта она верит в каждого мужа Грипплинг больше, чем сама Кортни?! 

Саму Кортни раздражает Даррен со своими редеющими волосами, ровными зубами и дипломатом из искусственной кожи. Ее бесит скучная работа банковского клерка Паттерсона и то, что он считает себя кем-то большим, чем ничтожеством. Джинджер постоянно целует его в щеку, гладит по волосам и говорит, какой он умный и самый незаменимый. Кортни удерживает себя, чтобы не вышвырнуть Даррена с работы — ее связи позволяют сменить весь штат, не то что одну жалкую канцелярскую крысу. Но Грипплинг выше этого; она будет крошить печенья и пить из чашки Даррена нелюбимый чай. 

Кортни уходит, не допив и половины кружки. Она не хлопает дверьми, лишь щурится на уже поднявшееся в зенит солнце и цепляет на нос очки из последней коллекции Dior. Джинджер отмечает, что они очень красивые, и Грипплинг прячет самодовольную ухмылку. Кортни целует подругу в щеку и чувствует, как запах ее духов буквально замещает аромат омлета с помидорами, который исходит от Джинджер.   
— Увидимся, — гладит ее по голове Футли и смотрит нежно-нежно, почти как на Даррена. 

Кортни садится в свою машину с низкой посадкой, которой абсолютно точно завидует Даррен со своим минивеном, и уезжает в противоположную от рассвета сторону. И желтое солнце слепит ей глаза, потому что ее рассвет ярко-рыжий, насыщенный и совсем не отдает желтизной. А ещё ее рассвет беспросветно замужем. 

___

 

Дело о разводе Кортни Грипплинг во всех газетах. Впрочем, она сама к этому давно привыкла. Ещё бы, с четвертого раза — и не привыкнуть! Ее громко называют опасной хищницей и тихо — продажной шлюхой. Кортни морщится от формулировок и выпивает вместе с Мирандой Чаклхат. 

Миранда никогда не ходит вместе с ней в рестораны, предпочитает уединенную обстановку богатого пентхауза Грипплинг и отсутствие фотоподтверждений их дружбы — плохая репутация Чаклхат не нужна. Зато нужны связи и влияние Грипплингов, и она выпивает до дна со своей «лучшей подругой». 

— Эрик хоть в постели был хорош? — развязно спрашивает Миранда, откидывая назад пережженные краской волосы. Иногда Кортни кажется, что подруга уже седеет — иссиня-черные волосы скользкие и сухие, как ужи на давно забытых уроках биологии. 

— Так себе, — дергает губой Кортни, и Миранда хохочет своим излюбленным, издевательским смехом. Грипплинг это давно не раздражает; она привыкла, как и к постоянным фото в газетах. 

___

 

Кортни не видит Джинджер вплоть до Рождества. Все ее время отнимают встречи с адвокатами и ругань с Эриком, который не желает расставаться с половиной своего состояния. Четыре месяца проходят без рыжего рассвета, без сдержанного презрения и крепкого, совсем не вкусного чая. 

Кортни заявляется на рождественскую вечеринку, которая в доме Паттерсонов каждый год собирает соседей и немногочисленных друзей вне их уютного, семейного пригорода. Она дразнит детей коробками в ярких обертках и кладет под елку, к сверткам и пакетам. Под настоящим, отдающим хвоей деревом больше нет ни одной коробки, поэтому ее подарки смотрятся чертовски пафосно и чуточку неуместно. 

Джинджер радуется ей, наливает пунш из широкой стеклянной вазы и смущенно кивает, когда Кортни замечает, что из этой вазы они пили пунш лет десять назад на школьной вечеринке. Даррен утаскивает жену за локоток, натянуто улыбнувшись Кортни. Впрочем, сама Грипплинг не утруждает себя даже этим, сдерживается только, чтобы не сунуть ему фак в лицо, хотя леди так даже не думают, конечно. 

Вокруг нее шепчутся, но никто не подходит, хотя пару смутно знакомых лиц Кортни видит. Видит и делает вид, что знает здесь только детей Паттерсонов и вазу с пуншем. Бокал перманентно незаметно пустеет, но вместо того, чтоб зрение стало четче, у Кортни лишь давит низ живота. 

— Ужасная планировка, — бурчит себе под нос Грипплинг и заворачивает в коридор. Она мысленно ругает тех, кто придумал безалкогольный пунш, от которого только ходить в туалет и хочется.   
— Выгони ее! — жаркий шепот заставляет Кортни споткнуться. 

— Она моя подруга, Даррен, — отзываются звенящим голосом. 

— Она — чертова шлюха, — возражают громче, чем следовало бы. 

Вернее, возражает Даррен, это Кортни понимает с самого начала. И на секунду, на мгновение, внутри все застывает. Будто каменеет, обращается в вековой, арктический лед, и со звонким звуком пощечины рассыпается, огромными валунами засыпая Кортни и остатки ее чувств. 

___

 

На тонком смартфоне Грипплинг светятся четыре пропущенных, но она их игнорирует. Выливает в фирменный стаканчик Старбакса виски из своей изящной серебряной фляги, которую так небрежно носит в сумочках, перекладывая из одной в другую, когда меняются модные тенденции. 

Бариста, молодой паренек, лет на пять младше Кортни, смотрит на нее заинтересованно, но краснеет до кончиков ушей, когда она бросает на него долгий взгляд. И Грипплинг разочарованно хмыкает — возраст не имеет значения, важен внутренний самец. Или счет в банке, тут как у кого. Но мальчик-бариста не отличается ни тем, ни другим, поэтому идеальный французский маникюр с голубыми снежинками в честь рождественских праздников печатает sms Джинджер. Что-то незатейливое, вроде «Прости, что ушла. Дела. Счастливых праздников!». Только, кажется, восклицательных знаков больше. Кортни об этом старается не задумываться. 

За окном, заклеенным эмблемой кофейни, начинает падать снег. Он наверняка растает к утру, но сейчас в кофейне в полтретьего Кортни Грипплинг его хватает. 

«Где ты? Ты в порядке?» 

Ответ внезапен. Кортни писала, ожидая, что Джинджер давно спит в объятьях мужа, а sms прочтет с утра, позвонит и сонным голосом скажет о том, как ей жаль. 

«Вполне», — отвечает Кортни, игнорируя T9. 

Грипплинг делает ещё глоток кофе, который на самом деле хорош, причем даже без виски, и надеется, что Джинджер не ответит. 

«Счастливых праздников», — гласит следующая sms, и смайлик в шапочке эльфа подмигивает Кортни. Она вновь вздыхает и уже готова вывернуть кофе пол, чтобы посмотреть на расстроенное лицо бариста. 

«Если нет планов на зимние каникулы, можем вместе куда-нибудь поехать», — перебивает дурные планы Грипплинг sms. Словосочетание «зимние каникулы» заставляет усмехнуться — Футли, кажется, никогда не отойдет от школы. 

«Никаких планов. К черту Даррена!», — смайлик с высунутым языком находится в недавно использованных слишком быстро. Ответ в лице соглашающегося смайла прилетает моментально.


End file.
